La Fiesta
by Anasyx
Summary: Una fiesta de Halloween en el hospital. HouseCuddy


**La Fiesta**

**Autora**: Anasyx

**Disclaimer:** Que no son miiios que si no Cuddy y House se hubieran liado desde el primer capitulo ;)

**Resumen:** Una fiesta de Halloween en el hospital.

**Nota:** Historia acabada, tiene tres partes mas y las pondré poco a poco ;)

**Nota 2**: Perdonar si los personajes son muy OOC pero cada una hace lo que puede

Dedicatoria: A angi que es la que me ha obligado (solo le ha faltado ponerme la pistola en la cabeza) para que escriba algo huddy, no te prometo nada pero al menos lo he empezado y eso ya es algo!! Y me debes un RPS de Lisa y Hugh!! Espero que salga algo medianamente bueno. Y a todas las que me deis ideas de cómo continuarlo.

**I**

No sabía como había ocurrido eso, pero se juró despedir a quien le hubiera propuesto esa idea. Se debería despedir ella misma por llevarla a cabo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Los carteles estaban colgados por todos los departamentos del hospital y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Como si la gente tuviera 10 años en el Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro, hospital que ella, Lisa Cuddy, dirigía iba a albergar una fiesta. Pero no una fiesta cualquiera, no, si se hacían las cosas se debían de hacer bien. Nada de vestidos que costaban miles de dólares para ponérselos esa noche y dejarlos en el fondo del armario hasta que hubiera otra ocasión acorde para ponérselos otra vez. De eso nada. La persona que le había dado la idea lo pensaba así. Era algo así como una fiesta temática. De Halloween.

En el hospital Princeton Plainsboro en menos de una semana se iba a hacer una fiesta de Halloween. De disfraces para más señas.

Para serenarse y no pensar más en ello hasta que fuera a la tienda de disfraces a alquilar un disfraz se puso a trabajar. Facturas y más facturas. Algunas quejas de la jefa de enfermeras por algún medico que no las trataba bien y que necesitaban más personal. Eso ya lo sabía ella, pero por culpa de House perdieron unos jugosos 100 millones de dólares y no se podían permitir más gastos de los necesarios. Se tendrían que conformar con las que había durante un tiempo.

La hora de comer se estaba acercando y Cuddy decidió dejar los informes a un lado e ir a la cafetería del hospital. Tenía una reunión con nosequé patrocinador de un medicamento nuevo en una hora y aunque odiaba esas reuniones porque unas personas le intentaban vender un medicamento que no necesitaban y ella con una sonrisa les tenía que decir que no.

Cogió el ascensor para bajar a la planta baja, que era donde estaba la cafetería. En una planta paró para que subieran más personas que la saludaron con una sonrisa o un movimiento de cabeza. Cameron, Foreman y Chase se encontraban entre ellos. Cameron se puso a su lado.

-No sabía que iba a acceder a mi petición –le dijo susurrando.  
-Tu petición? –Cuddy no sabía a lo que se refería.  
-Lo de la fiesta de disfraces en Halloween. Seguro que esto alegrará a la gente que está enferma.

Cuddy pestañeó varias veces. La chica no se había enterado. La fiesta no era para los enfermos, sino para el personal del hospital. Y estos no se iban a meter en las habitaciones con los enfermos para contarles historias de miedo, si era eso lo que Cameron pensaba que iban a hacer.

-Doctora Cameron, esto es solo para el personal del hospital no para los enfermos. Las personas que tengan guardia esa noche se vestirán normalmente y la fiesta será en el salón de actos del hospital.  
-Pero yo pensaba... –se paró de pronto y suspiró- No importa.

Podría haberle dicho que los pacientes que no estuvieran muy graves se podrían unir a la fiesta pero aunque el salón de actos era bastante grande dudaba que pudiera albergar a médicos, enfermeras, auxiliares... más los pacientes. Si Cameron la miraba dolida no era culpa suya. La culpa era de ella por haberle propuesto la idea y no habérsela explicado bien.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la planta baja y todos salieron. Cuddy se dirigió a la cafetería un poco enfadada con Cameron y consigo misma. La chica le caía bien pero le parecía un poco mayor para ir pidiendo fiestas de disfraces. Y todavía no sabía como ella había accedido a hacerla. Debía estar borracha o algo. Sí, eso era. Una reunión de la que acabó con dolor de cabeza y enfadada con la gente que estaba en ella. Una botella de licor que guardaba en su despacho. Seguramente Cameron fue en ese momento y sin darse cuenta de que ella no estaba en condiciones de decidir nada, o tal vez lo sabía y se aprovechó de ello, le propuso lo de la fiesta. Cuddy lo apuntaría en un papel que se traspapeló y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba el prototipo de cartel en su mesa para que diera su visto bueno y luego poder colgarlos por todo el hospital.

Pidió sopa y ensalada. De postre un plátano. No estaba a dieta, pero ese día no tenía ganas de nada más. Buscó una mesa libre y se sentó en ella.

Miraba a un punto indeterminado entre McJones, el oculista y Smith la pediatra que estaban en la mesa de enfrente. Muy acarameladitos se podría decir. Recordó vagamente que los dos estaban divorciados. Habría surgido una pareja en sus hospital? Que suerte tenían algunas, no porque McJones fuera guapo, sino porque al menos Smith ya no estaría sola. Como ella.

Había que llevar acompañante a la fiesta? De eso no se acordaba pero suponía que sí. Eso significaba deprimirse un poco más al no tener nadie que le acompañara. Su vida social se limitaba al hospital también. Algún conocido pero tampoco le iba a decir que se vistiera de hombre lobo para que le acompañara al a fiesta. Bueno, estaba más bien sola que mal acompañaba, se decía a veces.

-Que tal jefa?

Sobre todo si la compañía andaba con un bastón y se llamaba Gregory House.

_Continuará_


End file.
